Farewell
by Kawaii Angel
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has been completed. It's time for Kagome to go home...what will Inuyasha do? Oneshot as of now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did…*sigh* What a wonderful life that would be. ^.^  
  
AN: As of now this an angsty one shot but I might continue depending on the feedback that I get. Enjoy!  
  
"…" Speech  
'…' Thoughts  
--- Scene change  
  
~*~*~*~  
  


**Farewell**

  
  


She looked down at the well in front of her. She had been in the Sengoku Jidai for almost four years looking for the shikon no tama. Their rag-tag group of two youkai: Shippo and Kirara, the lecherous monk: Miroku, the taijiya: Sango, the hanyou: Inuyasha, and the miko: Kagome. 

Kagome was different though. She was from 500 years in the future. The only reason she was allowed in the past was because of her duty, she was the keeper of the shikon jewel. Her duty was to collect all the shards of the jewel. The journey was over though; Inuyasha had finally defeated the youkai with the last shard. This happened only a few days earlier. Kagome's adventures were over and she could finally go home. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha. His back was to the sun making him give off an ethereal feeling. 'This is going to be harder than I thought…' 

"I guess it is." He directed his eyes away from hers. His instincts were telling him to hold her and never let her go. He tried his hardest to ignore them. "You can finally get back to that stupid skool of yours and those tests that you always have to take." 

Kagome took a step toward him, closing the distance between them to mere inches. "I…I'm going to miss you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She didn't want anyone but Inuyasha to her confession. 

--- 

Shippo frowned when he heard Kagome start to cry. "Inu-baka is going to hurt her!" The young kitsune almost ran out from his hiding place that he was sharing with Sango and Miroku. 

Sango grabbed the kitsune by his shirt. "Don't be rash Shippo-chan. Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome-chan. You can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at her, it looks as if he loves her." She pulled him into her lap next to Kirara. "Just watch and see." 

--- 

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kagome was crying and that was the last thing that he wanted. "I..I don't know what to do! Kami-sama please help. I don't want to see her cry…' A thought then crossed his mind and he did it without a second thought. He grabbed Kagome and held her tightly in his embrace. It was different than most hugs though, it was not one where Inuyasha was losing a friend but more of a possible mate. 

"Kagome please don't cry. I'm going…I'm going to muss you as well. You were my first friend and my only friend thus far. I realize that…that you mean too much for me to express in words. You were never the reincarnation of Kikyo as I might have thought at first. You are you, Kagome and I love you for that." He whispered into her ear. He buried his head into her shoulder and tightened his own hold on her. 

Kagome was shocked. 'He loves me because I'm not Kikyo?' She gripped the front of his fire rat haori. His confession was making it harder for her to leave. "Inuyasha…I love you-" He silenced her though by placing his lips on hers. He wanted to kiss her for the longest time. The meaning behind their kiss though left a pang in his heart. He waited for Kagome to respond before deepening the kiss. He sighed in contentment at her taste and the way her body was flush against his own. 

When he finally broke he nuzzled her cheek and breathed in her scent. Wild Lavender. That's what she smelled like under all the perfumes and shampoos that she used all the time and he would try to remember her scent as long as he possibly could. This would be their first and most likely last intimate embrace together. A thought crossed his mind and he knew that it was the right thing to do. 

"Take this." Kagome felt him press a small, cool object into her hand. It was the shikon no tama. 

"But I thought that you wanted to become a full youkai." She gave him a look that showed concern but an underlying emotion as well, sadness. 

"I don't care anymore. I would gladly let you break that jewel again just to be with you. I want you to keep this so you can remember me." He closed her fingers around the jewel. Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers again. Their lips lingered against each other's longer than before. 

--- 

"Who would've though that this could happen between those two." Sango gave Miroku and odd look. 

"You haven't seen those two like I have." Sango looked down at the two youkai in her lap. "The looks that they secretly give each other and the way both of them act. It gave it away the entire time. Houshi-sama the love has always been there but both were to stubborn to admit it to each other but it's to late for them now." 

"Are you talking about yourself as well Sango?" Sango's eyes opened in shock. "Not now Houshi-sama. Thinking of love now when two of my friends are pained from it seems irrational and silly." She looked away holding back the tears in her eyes. 

"L-look!" Shippo pointed to the inu hanyou and Kagome. The young kitsune finally realized that he never see his Kagome-chan again. 

--- 

Kagome swore that she felt something wet fall on her cheek. She looked at Inuyasha. He was crying. It was the first time she had seen him cry. His tears made hers fall again. They were crying for everything they would lose: the love, the comfort, and the feeling of finally being complete. 

_Goodbye…_

The last word that was spoken between the pair. The final farewell that only a single word could fulfill. A word with a fate that would separate them forever. 

Kagome climbed onto the edge of the well. She looked one last time at the place around her, the Sengoku Jidai. She glanced over at Inuyasha, the man that had stolen her heart and would never give it to another. Shippo cried out as Kagome let herself fall into the well. He ran out but he was to late. The blue light that had been so familiar and welcomed had swallowed her up and would never give her back. 

Kagome was gone, gone from their lives never to return.

  
  


Fin

  
  


AN: *sniffle* Such a sad story but alas, I have more written that can make it happier if you really want it to. I can either continue it with having Kagome return to the past somehow with the SnT or have her run into their reincarnations in her life. (Except for a couple of characters of course. :P)  
  
If you want me to continue at all I want at least 7 reviews saying so, if not…then I guess I'll just have to leave poor Inu and Kag apart… ^.^;; 


End file.
